Add a Touch of Satin
by Oomaki-chan
Summary: Dormant feeling for his best friend suddenly spark to life. All it took was another strange assignment, and a dress.
1. Chapter 1

Karma looked down at the blue haired boy beneath him, their eyes meeting in such a way that he couldn't even begin to fully process the scenario they were currently in. He didn't quite understand what he had done, or why he had done it, but one second he was watching as his best friend walked into the classroom, and the next he had pinned that very friend down to the floor of the storage shed. As his golden eyes, wide with surprise at his own actions, looked straight into those sky colored ones, which looked up at him with an equal amount of surprise, Karma began to replay the past few minutes in his head.

It had been another strange training assignment that Koro-sensei had come up with. That strange octopus had come in that morning talking about some sort of disguise training, and discovering what type of disguise fit each person best. The way the exercise had been explained was almost like playing dress-up; everyone was given an assortment of clothes to try on, then had to come up with a persona that would fit it. Yukio was a simple housewife, Sugino was some sort of tourist, and Karma, he had been dressed in a suit and tie, deciding to act like the son of a rich man. Everyone had come into the classroom excited about their new personalities: Everyone except Nagisa.

For some reason, Nagisa refused to leave the boys changing station. Karamasu had to leave to find the boy and drag him back to class. Yells of retaliation were heard the moment Nagisa had been found all the way up until he was dropped onto the classroom floor. In that moment, everyone's attention was on him.

Nagisa had been dressed up in a light blue dress, which matched his hair color perfectly. The short sleeves were slightly ruffled and had a lace trim which match the one that went around the knee length skirt. A brown sash around the waist made the dress that much more form fitting, and tied in a large bow in the back. Similarly colored stockings and dress shoes were worn, as well as a brown ribbon head band placed in front of the pig-tail like part of the boy's hair. Nagisa looked down at the floor, a blush across his face, and pulled at the end of his skirt. It was in that moment, that Karma lost himself. It was as if seeing the blue-haired boy dressed like that fired some sort of trigger within the teen, or maybe it was the irritating catcalls from his other classmates that had set him off, but suddenly, and without thinking, Karma ran up to his friend, grabbed him by the hand, and ran out of the classroom. The hallway quickly turned into the pathway to the old shed, and then into the shed itself. Then, once safely inside the wooden shelter, Karma did something he thought he would never do.

The taste of Nagisa's lips against his own was like that of nothing he had ever tasted before. It was somehow sweet, as if inviting him to go farther than he ever should. By the time Karma had realized how absurd his actions were, his was already kneeling over the thoroughly embarrassed boy, with his hands on either side of the little blue puffs of hair; thus bringing him to his current predicament. If he hadn't kissed Nagisa, then he could have played the whole thing out like he was saving a friend from being seen in a dress, but now too many thoughts were spinning through both of their heads to even process a believable excuse. If it hadn't been for Nagisa, the silence would have never ended.

"U-um." The blue-eyed boy stuttered. "Th-thank you for…. um…..that is…." His sentence was lost behind a thick blush, although it was obvious that he too had wanted to play it off as if nothing happened. Of course, it was harder than either boy could ever imagine.

"S-sorry, Nagisa." Karma interviened. "I didn't mean to, you know…"

"No, it's, um… It's fine, really." Nagisa began to look around the storage shed, trying to distract himself from the red-head hovering above him. Unfortunately, given their current position, it was very hard to peel his eyes away for even a second.

The silence grew around them once more, neither moving so much as an inch. In this time, Karma studied Nagisa more closely than he had before. The dress was clearly a size too big, seeing as one of the sleeves had slipped down the boy's shoulder as a result of the fall to the ground. But despite that, it fit the boy's body fairly well. His already feminine figure was shown more clearly with the help of the sash and tights which gave him the illusion of curves that a boy really shouldn't have, and the expression on his face could only be described as adorable.

"Nagisa." Karma called his friend's name, drawing the boy's attention back to himself. Large eyes looked up at him, and grew wide once more when a warm hand cupped his cheek, and pulled him in for another kiss. When their lips met for a second time Karma could feel Nagisa stiffen slightly, but he ignored it and instead continued to repeatedly kiss the boy. To his relief, Nagisa let out the breath he had been holding in and relaxed instantly. Then, in a way that completely baffled the red-head, Nagisa began to kiss back. It was a soft movement at first, but was encouraging enough for Karma to push a little harder. He shifted more of his weight onto his elbow, and titled Nagisa's chin so that their lips met at a better angle. Their kisses became deeper and more natural as Nagisa responded with equal force to all of Karma's movements. The two soon separated for all of a moment, nervous breaths escaping both of their lungs as they looked into each other's eyes.

The pause was soon ended by Karma diving his head down once more, only this time he used his thumb to pull down Nagisa's lower lip and create an opening for his tongue to slide through. Karma could feel Nagisa's gasp against his mouth as their tongues met; a feeling which was accompanied by two fists clenching at his suit jacket. He did his best to encourage Nagisa to return the same energy for the kiss, and was thankful to feel the other's tongue begin to circle around his own. It was a feeling that sent excitement through both of them. Nagisa's hands soon left Karma's jacket and snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. When they separated, after what felt like a lifetime, the only thing that could be heard was the pounding of both of their hearts in their chests and their shared sporadic breathing.

Instead of waiting for his own breath to return to him fully, Karma quickly ducked his head down and lightly bit at the space behind Nagisa's ear, just behind the headband that threatened to slip off of the blue locks. Nagisa let out an audible gasp and tightened his grasp around Karma's neck. The action only encouraged Karma to go farther, kissing his way down the smooth skin to the peak of the collarbone, then biting down on the area lightly. The strange sound that left Nagisa's lips was the only thing that halted their actions.

Karma looked at the boy beneath him in shock. But once he saw the flustered expression that was painted across the reddened face, his eyes softened and a smirk grew across his face. "What a lewd sound." He teased.

"N-no." Nagisa retorted. "It's not what you think."

"Don't worry Nagisa." Karma whispered into the other teen's ear, then kissed his temple lightly. "It'll be our little secret."

Nagisa only nodded, as if silently telling Karma that it was ok to continue. Lips quickly latched onto the smaller boy's neck once more. Soft moans slipped out from in between Nagisa's lips. They soon manifested into louder, more drawn out sounds, signalling to the red-head above him that the current juncture between his neck and shoulder provided the most pleasure. The blue-haired boy let his fingers leave the back of the other's neck and slip into the base of the scarlet locks on the back of Karma's neck. They scratched lightly at the patch of skin, as if trying to grasp something that wasn't there, before they settled around the brightly colored strands. With his focus completely on the warm lips that pulled and sucked at his skin, Nagisa was completely oblivious to the hands that pulled the sleeves of the dress he had been wearing down bit by bit, until his chest was fully exposed.

The smaller boy let out a hiss as his back met the cold, stone floor of the storage room. It was in that moment that his mind came back to the situation at hand, and he realized just what was happening. He quickly retracted his hand's from Karma's hair, gaining the attention of the other male who then separated from his previous actions to look down with curious eyes. The expression soon changed into worry when Nagisa refused to let their eyes meet.

"Nagisa?" Karma let his friend's, if he could still call him that, name roll off his tongue as sweetly as he could manage.

"M-Maybe we should stop…" Nagisa said. "Someone might find us. Besides, the floor is cold."

Karma let out a nervous chuckle. "God, that's what you're worrying about? You really had me worried there." Karma leaned down and nuzzled his forehead against Nagisa's. "For a moment I thought you were going to push me away and tell me I was gross."

"You are gross." The boy underneath muttered. "You're a gross pervert who only gets turned on by seeing their best friend in a dress. Who does that anyways?"

"Silly Nagisa." Karma kissed the corner of one of the two aqua eyes. "I only get turned on by y-o-u."

If Nagisa's face hadn't already been bright red than it definitely would be by now. But before he could consider the words more, the body that had been pinning him down removed itself and walked towards the door. Nagisa watched as his classmate pulled some sports equipment in front of the door. "Now no one can come in." Karma smiled, then made his way back to the boy who still lay on the floor and picked him up bridal style, carried him over to one of the training mats on the floor, and placed the small body down gently. "And now you wont have to worry about the cold floor."

The actions cause a smiled to break out onto Nagisa's face. He sat up and kissed Karma on the lips. "You're being thoughtful for a change."

Karma kissed Nagisa back. "Anything for you." He stripped off his jacket and pulled off the tie, dropping them in a heap on the floor. He then guided Nagisa to lay down on his back once more. He traced his hands down the boy's sides, enjoying the small jolt that shook the body beneath his palms as if a small electric shock was dancing across the soft skin with every movement he made. Nagisa was, as both his eyes and hands confirmed it, very much male.

At this point, there was no arguing the lust that had pooled up in his stomach, nor the heat that had grown in between his legs, but Karma had a feeling that these emotions hadn't started with just a simple blue dress. Either way, the highly trained student let all traces of assassination lessons and social norms flee from his mind as he dipped his head down and flicked his tongue over one of the little red buds on Nagisa's chest. He instantly felt Nagisa arch his back into the air, pushing his shoulders deep into the mattress. Karma quickly went from licking the pert nipple to sucking on it, as he had done with the blue-haired boy's neck. He brought one hand up to tweek the somewhat forgotten bud on the other side of Nagisa's chest, and relished in the loud cry that left the boy's throat. He continued the previous action, happily listening as he received the same reward over and over.

"K-Karma." Nagisa managed to speak the other's name through a flurry of gasps and moans.

"What is it?" The red-head hadn't even bothered to lift his head when he responded. Instead, he began to move downwards, leaving a trail of soft, butterfly-like kisses down and across the cream-colored skin of Nagisa's stomach, up until the blue dress returned to block his path. Karma continued to leave kisses all along the edge of the fabric, an action which clearly drove its receiver insane, while he slid both of his hands underneath the body of the boy below him. Using one of his arms to lift Nagisa up off the mat, Karma began to untie the bow of the brown sash which acted as the only element that still kept the dress on. But once he successfully slipped the ribbon out of its knot, Nagisa stopped him from doing any more.

Two hands pulled at Karma's shoulders, pulling the both of them up until they were sitting once more. It wasn't until this time that Karma got to see that state that he had put the blue haired boy across from him in. There were several little red marks flecked all over his chest and neck from where he had bitten the boy. The practically useless dress now pooled around Nagisa's hips, the elastic rim of his navy boxers now visible. Before Karma could say anything, a now familiar pair of lips crashed into his own.

It was a more aggressive kiss than the others. Nagisa, who had previously accepted all of the larger male's actions without complaint, now moved his hands and begun to undo the buttons on Karma's shirt. Once he had finished undoing each one, the blue haired boy grabbed onto the end of each sleeve and tugged. Thanks to Karma shrugging out of the sleeves, the shirt was fully removed in no time. In that moment, the two teens also separated from their kiss and looked into each other's eyes once more.

They smiled at each other, and Nagisa was clearly happy to know he wasn't the only one who had a blush spread across his face. When Karma grabbed onto his wrists and pulled him forward, he happily allowed his body to move so that he was straddling the other.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Karma smiled.

"I'd rather you not call me that." Nagisa pouted and looked away.

"Oh come on. You know I was just teasing." Soft red locks began to nuzzle against Nagisa's chin. Then, Nagisa could feel hot breaths against his neck, accompanied by small kisses, until the low voice of his classmate spoke into his ear. "Nagisa. Is it ok if I keep going?"

The request caused the blue haired boy to shiver, although whether out of fear, excitement, or anticipation he did not know. After releasing his own nervous breath, Nagisa placed his palms over Karma's shoulders, surprised at how much larger they were compared to his own. He felt Karma move to look at his face, maybe trying to study his expression, but Nagisa didn't return the gaze. Instead he looked down as his hands began to wander up and down Karma's arms. He felt the well-toned biceps, as well as the many scars that he had gained from training and his own recklessness, neither of which were something that you would normally find on someone his age. Then the smaller boy drew his fingers lightly across the other boy's neck, and face, and lips. Only then did he allow their eyes to meet. Nagisa felt his breath leave him as soon as he saw those golden eyes sending a piercing glare into his own. "U-ummm."

"It's fine for you to say no." Karma sent a reassuring smile to the boy in his lap. "I won't force you if you don't want to."

"I-" Nagisa blushed. Idea's of the two of them _together_ filled his head. He knew that the pleasure he had felt earlier would only increase if he continued. At the same time, Nagisa found himself becoming more and more aware of the heat that had built up underneath what little clothing he had left, as well as the bit of pressure that pressed against his thigh. "I-I want to."

Karma let out a sigh of relief upon hearing those words, but he quickly masked it over by leaving tender kisses along Nagisa's jawline. The red head moved his mouth down his partner's shoulder, drawing slight gasps whenever he would bite down. With a smirk growing on his lips, Karma reached for Nagisa's hips, at the point where the blue dress ended and skin began, and lifted them up so that Nagisa was kneeling over his lap. The blue haired boy responded by wrapping his arms around the other's neck, and Karma could feel light pulling at his hair. He played with the skin above the band of the dress before slipping his fingers beneath the fabric and the elastic of Nagisa's boxers. In a firm tug, he pulled down the articles of clothing so that they were lying limply around Nagisa's knees and across his own lap. Karma heard a slight hiss is his ear, most likely due to the sudden waft of semi-cool air that hit newly exposed, sensitive skin.

It was the first time that Karma had ever been in this sort of situation. He'd never been in a sexual relationship before, let alone with another guy. And yet, for some reason, all of his actions seemed to come to him as naturally as killing. Slowly, he slid his right hand down Nagisa's back, across his outer thigh, and met the half-hardened member with his fingertips. He felt the shudder that wracked every ounce of the boy above him's body, as well as treasured the staggered gasp that left the boy's lips.

Karma played with his movements, testing how much pressure brought the loudest moans, and which speed made Nagisa's hips buck foreword. It was rather entertaining to find just what kind of movements Nagisa 'liked' best. Being a guy himself, and having absolutely no regrets or qualms with creating his own satisfaction, Karma knew plenty about this particular action. He copied the movements he would enjoy, and only worried about mirroring it properly and possibly being too rough. Since he couldn't feel exactly what Nagisa felt, and knowing how sensitive the other boy was compared to him, Karma looked towards Nagisa's reactions as if each gasp and moan was meant to be treasured. The redhead soon created a rhythm of pumps and squeezes that caused Nagisa to curl over his shoulders and try to find a grip on Karma's back. A clear sweat sheen formed as the submissive one's breaths became even more sporadic.

"K-Karma-" Nagisa gasped. "I-I'm… I'm gonna-!" Nagisa's muscles clenched and released along with a hot white that rushed out onto Karma's chest and lap. The blue haired boy fell back onto his butt, unable to kneel any longer, and looked up at Karma with both a pleasured and apologetic expression.

"I'm all messy now." Karma tried to withhold his own laughter as he looked between Nagisa's face and the cum that had landed on his own person.

"S-sorry." Nagisa panted. His breathing was beginning to return to normal at least a little bit. "Um… Do you want me to take care of you too?"

The red haired boy in question coaxed his head to the side before remembering his own situation. The pressure that had built between his legs was clear as day even underneath the heavy fabric of the pants he wore. With a smile on his face, Karma lifted a hand to brush a lock of hair out from Nagisa's face, and left a few feathered kisses along the smaller boy's cheek. "If you would. Don't push yourself too hard though. Ok?"

Nagisa nodded and scooted his way out of Karma's lap. He kneeled in front of the other teen, and reached for the buckle of Karma's belt. Nimble fingers undid the buckle as well as the button and zipper of Karma's pants, but the nervous hesitation when suddenly faced with Karma's hardened member was obvious to both boys. Even still, neither attempted to stop what was about to occur.

The slight pants that left Karma's lips when the boy before him placed a palm over him and poked his tongue at the tip of Karma's length came instantly and without restraint. While he was a complete novice at this sort of thing, Nagisa did his best to match the pressure Karma had used on him, and combine it with periodic licks and kisses up and down the sensitive skin. Once he had gained a bit more confidence in his own action, gained from the few quite moans from the red head above him, Nagisa settled his mouth around the tip and began inching the shaft further into his mouth.

"Fuck." Karma felt his body rack in pleasure and fell forward to grip onto the back of Nagisa's head, doing his best to restrain himself from pushing himself as far into his friend's mouth as possible. The feeling of the wet tongue gliding up and down, combined with those slightly bruised lips occasionally tightening around him was pushing him over the edge way to quickly. It was near heavenly.

He definitely hadn't expected Nagisa's to go this far, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. Even with the less than tough sounds leaving his throat, Karma only wanted more of that feeling. There was one thing that the red head did know though; he couldn't dare to release inside of Nagisa's mouth. Even after going this far, something like that just felt wrong. As the red head felt every muscle in his body convulse, he pulled Nagisa off of him just before going over the edge. "Crap. I'm sorry Nagisa." Karma looked down at the smaller boy, face covered in semen, looking up at him with near-watery eyes. He scrambled to grab his jacket, turn one of the sleeves inside out, and wiped away as much of the white, sticky substance as he could.

"It's fine." Nagisa smiled, only eyeing the black clothe that worked to clean off his chest. He found the care that Karma was giving, even in such a situation, very sweet. Quite different from how this whole thing started. Although many might say that it's out of character for him, Nagisa thought that it was almost so like the red head to want everything to be perfect and nice, that anything else would just be strange. In thinking it over, Nagisa became so lost in thought that he didn't notice the hand on his cheek at first.

"You ok?" Golden eyes looked down with concern, but softened the moment those all too familiar lips met his own. It was a more chaste kiss than many that the two had shared up until this point. When the two separated once more, they looked at each other briefly before they both began to laugh. Karma lifted a hand and brushed light blue locks out of Nagisa's eyes, then allowed his hand to rest on his friend's cheek. "Where do you want to go from here?"

"I'd rather not..." Nagisa stopped mid sentence to think his words over again. "I want to wait before actually, you know, having sex."

"A storage shed isn't romantic enough for you?" Karma joked, getting a small chuckle from the boy who was still seated in his lap.

"We need to get back to class." The reminder only served as an excuse for Nagisa to push himself up off the floor. He could feel Karma's gaze on his as he struggled to fix the dress back onto his person, though he wasn't particularly happy about it being a dress. He tried to make himself look neat after what had just happened.

"Is that it?" Karma's comment, although short and simple, had more meaning behind it than any question he had ever asked. He admired that blue and brown dress once again, as well as the body that it covered, which he now knew well. All the while, he could only hope that the next thing that left Nagisa's mouth would be what he wanted to hear. But instead of replying immediately, the blue haired boy kneeled next to Karma once more, and began to try and while white splotched off of the pair of black dress pants. The silence was almost uncomfortable.

"I don't think so." The teen boys' let their eye meet once more, followed by their lips. They both stood up, and Karma got to work on making himself presentable once more. It took a while concidering the amount of sweat and cum that now littered his clothes and body, but after a bit of work he managed to get himself together. Then came getting their story straight. The two agreed that Karma had in fact pulled Nagisa out of the classroom in order to save him the humiliation, but then after some much needed "encouragement" Nagisa was able to suck up his pride and return to the class. Before growing back into the classroom the pair washed up a little in the bathroom, and stopped by the changing area to grab a scarf to help cover some of the little red spots that now covered the smaller boy's neck; Karma apologized for all of those.

They walked into the classroom together. There were a few funny looks, before Nagisa recited their story perfectly. Many of their classmates seemed to accept it, at least, no one voiced any opositions. Hopefully that was good enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The worn out wood floorboards of the old school building Class E was placed in creaked as groups of the middle school students ran across them to get to the athletic field. It was one of those rare days in the fall where Mother Nature decided to bless the mountain area with a warm sunny day. Of course, this meant an extended gym period, which was only agreed to after a little bit of shameless begging to Karasuma. Instead of one of their usual knife swinging exercises, it was decided that a run through the forest would be better suited for the day.

Nagisa stood on a tree branch, watching his classmates jump on and off rocks, and swing down from branches. He followed after Kayano and Maehara, who headed towards the water hole that the class commonly used for both assassination and recreational purposes. The blue haired boy stopped once more to look into the water. A few of his classmates had already ditched their clothes for the swimsuits they had hidden underneath. For a moment, he considered joining them, but decided to sit on a rock by the edge instead.

Overall, everything was going rather smoothly. Everyone in Class E was simply goofing off and enjoying the chance to be outside. Forest runs were always the best. After a while, more of Nagisa's classmates began to gather around the water in order to take a break. Karma was one of them. The redhead lay down in the shaded patch right behind Nagisa. There was a moment where Nagisa considered either pushing Karma over to make room for himself to sit in the shade too or getting into the water. He hadn't worn a swimsuit like his more opportunistic classmates, but he could just as easily swim in his gym shorts. He lifted his hands and pulled at the collar of his shirt some, the idea becoming more and more tempting when-

"Hey Nagisa! What are those marks on your neck?" Nakamura, who was in the water near by, called over to the blue haired boy.

Completely surprised by the comment, Nagisa looked down only to have the color flush from his face completely. Decorating his collarbone was a handful of red and purple flecks, varying in size. Nagisa knew exactly what they were. "I think... I think it must be some sort of bug bite... Or something..." He lied through his teeth. There was no way he could let anyone, especially Nakamura know the real cause. His classmates laugh and statement about how she doubted it would be anything else went in one ear and out the other, and once the blonde had turned her attention to something else. Nagisa nudged Karma with the point of his elbow. There was no hiding the smirk that was spread across his lips.

It had been nearly three months since the two had their little "incident" in the storage shed, and since then they had been somewhat dating. This primarily meant that they spent more time at each other's houses than before. But sometimes, when they were behind locked doors and closed curtains, things would get a little more hot and heavy. They hadn't gone quite as far as they did that first time, usually out of consideration for anyone else who might be in the house, but Nagisa began finding a lot more little "love bites", as Karma liked calling them, along various surfaces of his body.

Nagisa suddenly started becoming very conscious about what other little marks might be littering his skin at the moment. He didn't even remember the ones on his neck being there. What others might there be? Was his chest safe? Or his back? If he went a bit below the belt... Nagisa decided to leave his clothes exactly where they were.

* * *

"Oh come on Nagisa. Don't be so upset." Karma walked beside his boyfriend, leaning down a little to try and get a glimpse of the red cheeks hidden under light blue bangs. The two were walking back to Karma's house after school was over with.

"Shut up." Nagisa tried to keep a frown on his face, but it was hard to do with Karma's hand connecting with his own and their fingers tangling together. Nagisa squeezed onto the hand, not caring if any strangers saw them as they walked through the neighborhood. "I can't believe you did that. Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"What if I let you give me a huge one in a super visible spot?"

"You'd actually like that though." Nagisa glared at the grin across Karma's face. It almost wasn't fair how uncaring the other teenager was about people finding out about how intimate they were. It wasn't necessarily the fact that they were gay that Nagisa was worried about. Actually, he felt like a lot of the people they knew wouldn't care at all about that. After having an octopus for a teacher, what was a little homosexuality here and there? What Nagisa was actually worried about was the teasing that was sure to ensue. It would happen to anyone who was in an open relationship in Class E, and Nagisa didn't want it to happen to him.

"Nagisa." Karma's voice came out in a whiney tone that matched the pout on his face perfectly. It was hard to pretend not to notice it, as to avoid encouraging the red head. When it became clear that Nagisa wasn't going to stop being upset, Karma straightened his back and decided to be somewhat serious for once. "Nagisa, you know I don't care if you want to keep this secret or tell the world. So I'm sorry if I did something that made you uncomfortable. I'll try not to leave so many marks next time."

The smaller of the two couldn't help but crack a grin. "You'll try? That's very encouraging." Nagisa tightened his grip on the hand in his own and took a half step closer to Karma's side. Their arms were not quite brushing together. "I don't actually mind them though." He admitted. "I just don't want everyone else to see them."

The grin that grew across Karma's face too closely resembled the Cheshire cat for Nagisa's taste. An arm quickly found itself around Nagisa's waist. Before Nagisa could protest about that being a bit too intimate for them being in public, Karma's hand worked it's way up his side, fingers curling under the straps of Nagisa's book bag. The bag was slipped off of Nagisa's shoulders, and Karma swung it over his own. If only for a second, it felt like Karma was just going to leave it at that simple action. But his boyfriend was way too mischievous for that. A finger hooked the back of his collar, pulling it down to reveal the base of Nagisa's neck. A pair of teeth soon met his skin. Nagisa let out a gasp, jumping almost immediately away from Karma, a hand plastering itself to the back of his neck to cover the newly made teeth marks.

"Sorry." The redhead assailant laughed at the other teen's reaction. "I couldn't help myself with you talking like that."

"Well try to help yourself until we get to your house." Nagisa hissed, sticking his tongue out.

"And what exactly happens when we get back to my house?" That teasing smirk was back on Karma's face.

"Homework!" Nagisa grabbed his bag from Karma, and resituated it on his shoulder. He then turned around and began to walk once more. Karma caught up with him quickly, his hand finding Nagisa's once more.

Just as Nagisa had said, the pair began working on their homework almost immediately after arriving at Karma's house. They had stopped in the kitchen to get a few snacks before situating themselves at the coffee table in the living room. Workbooks and textbooks scattered the surface with potato chip crumbs and eraser shavings. Karma would get to the answer of each question almost immediately, and he would help Nagisa whenever the aqua blue boy would struggle. As amazing of a teacher Koro-sensei was, sometimes Nagisa just understood what his peers would teach him so much better. It most likely had something to do with the common language, or the useful memorization tips.

After finishing one assignment, the two would take a quick TV break before starting the next subject. During this time they would find themselves slowly inching closer to each other. Their arms would be pressed together, their fingers intertwining on the carpeted floor, and then the episode of the show they were watching would end, and they would turn the TV off and go back to work. Each subject would bring them closer and closer to each other. After they had completed the majority of their work, they decided to treat themselves to a longer break before starting the English assignment that would most likely take a very long time. The pair set themselves up on the couch and began watching a movie that was airing. Nagisa curled into Karma's side, whose arm was slung over his shoulders. A few feathered kisses would find their way to the top of Nagisa's head every now and again, right in between the puffs of blue pigtails.

They were nearing the halfway point in their movie when they could hear the front door opening and shutting. A woman in a work suit, with semi-curled, deep red hair came into the living room.

"Welcome back Mom." Karma turned the volume on the TV down. Neither boy moved from their current position when the women entered the room, mostly because Karma's grip around his boyfriend's shoulders tightened.

"Hello Karma, and you too Nagisa." Karma's mother smiled at the pair. She looked between the workbooks on the coffee table and the movie on the television. "Are you taking a study break? Or did you give up completely?"

"Just a break." Nagisa replied. He kept his head a little low. His face was a little red from being seen cuddling with Karma.

"Well," Karma's mother walked behind them and began to put down her purse and jacket. "do you two have time for a diner break soon?"

Nagisa looked over to Karma and shrugged. "I can call my mother and tell her I'll be eating here?"

"Sure thing." Karma slipped his arm away to let Nagisa get up off the couch. The blue haired boy began to dig through his backpack for his cellphone.

"How long do you think you're going to be working when you start up again?"

"Um." Karma scratched at his chin then looked over the top of the couch to see his mother about to head down the hall towards the kitchen. "Maybe an hour or so?"

"Well, Nagisa, do you maybe want to spend the night?" She asked, seeing as Nagisa was about to make the call home. "We have a guest room you can use, or I could pull out an extra futon?"

"I don't want to be too much trouble." Nagisa replied.

"Oh nonsense. You're an easy guest." With that, Karma's mother walked off.

Nagisa starred in her direction for a moment before looking back to the keyboard on his phone. "I guess I'll just spend the night then." He muttered before beginning to dial his home. He stood up and walked into the corner of the room as he talked on the phone with his mother. He took the time to explain the situation to his mother. How much work he and Karma still had to do. How Karma's mother had invited him so he wasn't imposing. He made sure to mention that there was a guest room in the house, so that his mother wouldn't think he was trying to spend the night just to be with Karma all night on a school night; that wasn't even remotely his intention, but he figured it would be good to mention. After a little more convincing, Nagisa got his mother to agree. Nagisa hung up the phone on that note, and retook his spot on the couch. He noticed the large smile on Karma's face, and decided to poke the other boy in the cheek before once again fitting himself against Karma's side.

"She's only letting me stay cause we're "too young to get up to something"." Nagisa said, he looked up at Karma, and saw that the other teen had his head turned in the other direction. He felt the rumble in Karma's chest before he heard the laughs it created.

"Yeah. I think my parents have similar thoughts." The redhead looked back towards Nagisa, leaned down and gave him a simple kiss. "It's a school night anyways though. So I don't know how much they have to worry about."

Nagisa hummed in response before turning his attention back to the movie. Since he had missed a good amount of it, he spent time playing catch-up in his own head. Thankfully it wasn't too hard to figure out where new characters had come from, or what direction the plot had moved in.

It was a few minutes after the credits had rolled that Karma's mother came back into the living room, announcing that dinner was ready. The two teenage boys slugged off the couch, Karma turning off the TV, and both made their way to the dining area. Nagisa made sure to thank Karma's mother for the food every time a plate was passed to him. He also thanked her for letting him stay the night, and explained that his mother was only worried because it was a school night, and she didn't want him staying up too late. That wasn't technically a lie, because she had mentioned it. But it just wasn't the main reason why Nagisa's mother didn't want him spending too much time at his boyfriend's house.

After dinner had ended, Nagisa offered to help clean up, but he was shooed away from the kitchen to go do that English assignment. "The faster you get to it, the faster you'll get it done," was Karma's mother's reasoning. So, the two found themselves sitting around the coffee table in the living room once more.

The assignment was just another one of Koro-sensei's weird writing activities. It was a few pages of a short story that's main theme had to have something to do with an octopus. The only reason why it was difficult was because it had to be written completely in English. Thankfully, Nagisa was actually pretty good at English, and he was at least somewhat creative when it came to making up stories. But he still found himself flipping through his Japanese to English dictionary a lot more frequently than he would have liked.

"What goes better with octopus? Pineapple or fireworks?" Karma asked.

"Where did that even come from?" Nagisa laughed at the randomness of it. "In what world would those be your options?"

"Think about it." The redhead held his hands out in front of him, his pointer fingers and thumbs making a rectangle. "You're at the beach. A large group of friends are with you. The only food you guys brought was a bunch of canned octopus. So you go to the market, right? But you guys only have enough money to either buy pineapple to eat, or fireworks to play with later."

"That's just weird…." Nagisa muttered under his breath, but he still thought about it. "I think the fireworks would make it more fun."

Karma's face lit up. "Fireworks it is."

The assignment ended up taking much longer than anticipated, proving it a good thing that Nagisa had decided to spend the night. If he had needed to go back to his house, then it would have taken him until the middle of the night to get to the train station, ride it to his stop, and walk home from there. The pair packed up all of their workbooks and reference guides. Nagisa double and triple checked that he had each assignment ready. Since he wouldn't be going back home, he wouldn't be able to pick up the textbooks and notebooks he would need for tomorrow's classes, he wanted to at least be as prepared as possible.

"I never do anything in class anyways, so you can just used mine." Karma tried to put his books into Nagisa's backpack, but the bag closed before he could.

"You just don't want to have to carry them." Nagisa shot an accusing look at the redhead, but accepted the books anyways and began packing them into his backpack. Instead of denying the accusation, Karma just got up and began heading farther into the house. He motioned for Nagisa to follow him. It took the boy a moment to get up and scramble over the smooth wood floor to the stairs. He followed Karma up the stairs and to his bedroom.

The two boys quickly threw themselves onto the floor of the bedroom. Nagisa grabbed hold of a random comic that was left out on the black carpet. He opened it up to the bookmark, and flipped through a few pages randomly before putting it back down. He let himself look around to room some, making note of any changes to its appearance.

Karma was never quite messy, but never quite clean. That was reflected well in his bedroom. The teenager never let too much clutter build up on his desk or bookshelf, but some items, usually game systems or books, would end up scattered across the floor. His bed was never made, but the blankets were loosely thrown on top to hide the wrinkled mess of slept in bed sheets. Clothes were thrown haphazardly into a laundry basket in the corner, although some items didn't quite make it and instead piled up on the floor surrounding it. Everything that could be labeled as a mess was confined to a specific location, and could be easily cleaned up.

"Oh yeah." Karma sat up off floor, and began to push himself to his feet. "Did you want to take a shower or bath or something?"

Nagisa took a moment to think about it. "Actually, I might just wash my hair in the morning. It's easier to tie up if it's freshly washed." The teen pushed at his pigtails, as if bringing attention to them would help prove his point.

"Well, you do like getting dirty after all." The smirk on Karma's face was just as clear as the implication of his words. There wasn't even time for Nagisa to recover from the line and reject the statement before Karma was unbuttoning the shirt he wore to school and letting it fall to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Nagisa immediately turned to look away. Some of the blood in his system rushed to his cheeks. It wasn't that he had a problem with Karma being shirtless. No, that definitely was not a problem. But it always made Nagisa flustered when the other teen just suddenly stripped like that.

"Nagisa, I know you can get overly excited, and just love to throw yourself at me, but I really need a shower."

"You wish." Nagisa muttered, not daring to look as the redhead grabbed a towel from his laundry pile and left the room. There was a moment when Nagisa felt like he was forced to look down at the shirt and pants in a pile in the middle of the floor. Thankfully, it at least looked like Karma had worn his boxers out of the room. Nagisa let himself just breath for a few minutes. He needed to avoid giving off any hint that he just might be willing to…

Before he could let his thoughts become too suggestive, Nagisa sped out of the room and went down the hall to a linen closet. On the bottom shelf was the futon that Karma's mother had mentioned. Nagisa had used it several times before, which was why he knew its exact location in the house. The teen also grabbed a comforter blanket and an extra pillow and piled them on top of the futon. It was rather difficult to carry the entire pile back to Karma's room because of the size of everything, and how pillows and blankets tended to try and tumble right out of Nagisa's arms since they weren't quite long enough to wrap around them completely. He had the time to clear a spot of the floor and lay the futon out once he had finally made it back to Karma's room. Blankets were laid out neatly so that there were nearly no wrinkles in the fabric. The pillow was well fluffed and set up at what would be the head of the futon.

Nagisa sat on his knees beside the futon and fluffed the pillow a few more times, and continued to smooth out the blankets. Half of it was out of obsessive compulsion, half out of boredom. Even though it was getting late, and he was quite tired already, Nagisa knew he didn't want to just go to sleep before Karma was able to finish his shower. Falling asleep before saying goodnight to the person whose room he was staying in just felt rude. But at the same time, there wasn't any reason for him to stay awake. He was just losing potential sleep time, and that was always very important. It's not like Nagisa was expecting anything like a 'good night niss' or any mushing things like that. Even though they were very close, neither of the two boys were such hopeless romantics that they would value anything like that. But still, the only reason Nagisa had to stay up, even when he knew his boyfriend had the tendency to take very long showers, was to avoid coming off as rude.

Time passed much faster than Nagisa noticed, with his brain focused on figuring out his own existential crisis. The bedroom door opening up was the only reason the blue haired teen's focus was cut. When he turned around, Karma was standing in the doorway. It didn't take Koro-sensei's mach twenty speed for Nagisa to process the lack of clothes being worn by the teenager in the doorway. Karma stood, leaning against the wood of the door frame, wearing only a black pajama pants, tied with a red drawstring. Even with being tied, the pants still sagged just enough to get a glimpse of the navy blue elastic of his boxers, and the slighted indent of his hip bones. The only other clothe on the boy's body was the short white towel and hung over his shoulders.

Eye's panning up, Nagisa finally saw the amused smile and quirked eyebrow on Karma's face. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Huh? What?" Nagisa forced himself to look away, but wasn't quite sure where to move his gaze to.

"I mean, why did you bring out the futon?"

The question caught Nagisa a off guard. "What?"

Karma hung his head, lifting a hand to rub the ridge of his nose. He then moved himself out of the door frame, closing the door behind him, and walked across the room to his bed, where he sat down on the edge. Karma took off the towel and balled it up before shooting it towards his laundry hamper. Fortunately enough for his, he didn't miss. When he was done with that, he looked directly at Nagisa, their eyes meeting, and patted the spot of the mattress next to him. "Don't you think you should come up here with me?"

Nagisa blinked at the other teenager. "I'm sorry?"

"Come on Nagisa." The grin on Karma's face was both sinister and inviting, something only someone like Karma could manage to create. "We don't get to spend the night with each other that often."

"Karma, I'm not-"

"I won't make you do anything. I just want to share a bed with you."

It was probably very clear how red Nagisa's face had gotten. The blue haired boy kept his face hidden by his bangs and he slowly pushed himself off the carpet, and he slowly walked over to the bed. He sat down on top of the mattress, his legs crossed in front of him. When he finally looked up, Nagisa saw the smile on Karma's face. A hand reached up to cup his left cheek, a thumb running across the skin on his temple. Nagisa found himself subconsciously leaning into the hand. It wasn't long before he felt Karma's lips against his own. His breath came in sharp, but relaxed almost instantly.

The kiss was very quick. When it ended, Nagisa could see how Karma's smile became a little more genuine each time he looked at it.

"Well then my sweet," Karma could easily see how Nagisa scrunched up his nose at the pet name. "would you like the inside or outside of the bed?"

"I don't know…" Nagisa took a moment to examine the shape and size of the bed, as well as remember what he knew about Karma's sleeping habits. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember if his boyfriend moved around a lot or not. They had fallen asleep together a few times. But normally Nagisa would be in such a deep sleep that he didn't notice what was going on around him. The other times, they had fallen asleep on the couch together and there wasn't much chance to move around then. Without this information, Nagisa just decided to pick what sounded like the safest option. "The inside?"

When Karma nodded at him, Nagisa crawled over to the side of the bed that was pressed against the wall. He moved the bed sheets and slipped underneath them, still sitting up with his back pressed against the headboard. Karma stood up and walked over to the light switch, striking it with the side of his hand and turning off the lights. Memory of the room guided Karma back to the bed. Without his eyes being able to adjust to the darkness just yet, Nagisa could only feel the blankets shifting and Karma's weight pushing down the other side of the mattress. When he knew Karma was fully in the bed he wiggled his body down until he was laying down completely under the blankets.

"Hey Nagisa." Kamra's voice in the darkness, so clearly close but not being able to see just how close the source was, hit Nagisa's ears like drums. "Would you mind being a little spoon?"

"Huh? Oh. Sure." Nagisa rolled over to that he was facing the wall. Anticipation built. Nagisa had to rely on his senses outside of sight, and while he had been trained to heighten his senses when necessary he couldn't predict Karma's movements as well as he should have been able to.

A larger body pressed against Nagisa's back. One arm rested on top of his hip. It angled so that it ended with a hand rested on his lower abdomen. A second arm snaked underneath the pillow that Nagisa's head was rested on. Karma had a larger body than Nagisa. That wasn't a secret. But Nagisa always forgot just how much larger his boyfriend was. But right now, it was clear as day that Karma was able to envelope most of Nagisa very easily. The smaller teen could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He thanked the darkness of the room for hiding his blush. Even though he was tired, Nagisa had absolutely no idea if he would be able to get any sleep that night.

"Karma…." Nagisa's whisper interrupted the silence. The only response he got was a grunt. "Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

The heat was near overwhelming. Sweat was building up in the places where their bodies touched. Nagisa, still not quite out of his sleep, wiggled around to create room for air between him and Karma, but the other's body was still very firmly around his own. Since they had originally gone to sleep, their position had barely changed. The arm that Karma had had under the pillow was now wedged between Nagisa's waist and the mattress. One of Karma's legs had also found its place in between Nagisa's. The position itself was rather comfortable. Nagisa would not have voiced any complaints if he had been conscious when the shift had happened. This heat was a completely different issue though. It was becoming sticky and uncomfortable, and it forced Nagisa awake.

The blue haired boy decided that his limited range of motion was not going to help his situation at all, so he reached an arm back to nudge Karma's side with the point of his elbow. "Karma." His voice was heavy due to being unused for however long he had been sleeping. "Can you move real quick?"

All that Karma offered was a groan. Nagisa didn't blame him. Getting forced out of a deep sleep was uncomfortable no matter how you looked at it. "Karma." Nagisa tried again. "You're like a furnace."

"Fuck, Nagisa." It was very unusual for Karma to direct a curse at Nagisa, or curse at all around him. The redhead removed his arms from around his boyfriend's waist. He rubbed his face with his hands before blinking his eyes open. "What's the matter?"

"Sorry. I was just getting really warm."

"Huh? Oh." It seemed like Karma was only just noticing how sweaty his own body had gotten from such close proximity to another human. Unlike Nagisa, he wasn't wearing a shirt, so he couldn't actually feel how unpleasant the wet cloth sticking to his torso probably felt, but he would be able to assume. Karma rolled over onto his back, creating space in between the two bodies in the bed.

"Sorry." Nagisa apologized again.

"It's fine. How about this?" Karma grabbed hold of the blankets that were over them, and moved them down, using his feet to push them all the way to the end of the mattress. "Better?"

Nagisa nodded despite the darkness. "For now at least. Thank you."

"Anything for you babe."

There was a soft chuckle between both boys. Nagisa rolled over so that he was on his stomach, and turned his head to look to where Karma would be next to him. His eyes weren't adjusted to the darkness enough to see any more than a sillouhette. Nagisa reached a hand out, fingers coming into contact with what was most likely Karma's shoulder. He trailed his fingers down Karma's arm, feeling the toning of his muscles, until he reached Karma's hand. The moment their fingers intersected, Nagisa pulled himself closer, resting his head on the other teen's shoulder.

"I thought you were hot?" Karma's voice came out hoarse and deep.

"Only if the blanket is on us too." Nagisa nuzzled his face into the crook Karma's neck. "Besides, I still want to cuddle with you."

* * *

Karma lay on his back. He could feel his patience running thin with every second that went by. He would love to restrain himself, for Nagisa's sake more than his own. Even though he loved his intimate moments with his partner, he also found the cute, innocent moments to be nice as well. His own nature would never let him admit to it, or initiate any of the romantic fluff that Nagisa enjoyed more. Because of this, he tried to enjoy this moment, with Nagisa curled up against his shoulder, holding each other's hands, sharing a bed… It was supposed to be an innocent moment, and Karma's mind was not letting him enjoy it.

"I still want to cuddle with you."

The second those words hit Karma's ears he knew all hope was lost. He pushed himself off his back, turning towards Nagisa. His free hand pressed into the mattress on the other side of Nagisa's head, while the other, still holding his hand, stayed in place. He looked down. In the dark he was unable to tell if his boyfriend was shocked, confused, or just about to fall back asleep without caring about the figure that was now above him. The redhead allowed his fingers to slip out from in between Nagisa's. They brushed up the smaller boy's arm, danced across his neck, then cupped his chin. A thumb ran softly over Nagisa's lips and rested at the corner of his mouth. Karma used that as his guide.

The kiss wasn't rough, but it certainly wasn't soft. The pressure was mutual, but Karma was clearly the driving force. He shifted his body so that it was squared above the other's, giving himself the advantage he needed to control the kiss. Cold hands came up to either of his shoulders, pressing their palms lightly against his collarbone. They were not forceful, quite the opposite actually. But they did remind Karma of what he had told Nagisa before going to bed.

"Sorry." He said when he separated from the other. "I know I said I wouldn't do anything."

"It's fine." Karma could only hear the slight amusement in Nagisa's voice. "That kind of thing is ok."

"Oh really." The grin that spread across Karma's face was unseen in the dark. The teenager's mind began to wander. '_Just how far can I go?' _His thoughts entertained him with unspoken boundaries, and just how long it would take for him to cross them. At this point in their relationship, Karma knew exactly what Nagisa was comfortable with, and what he wasn't. Kissing was always fine as long as no one else was around to see them. Holding hands was the same way. Easily visible marks were always a "no", but ones that could be hidden by everyday clothes were acceptable. Ones that no one other than him or Karma could ever see were the best. Groping was allowed along as it wasn't PDA, but that applied more to Nagisa's habit of letting his hands wander when they were alone. Never force the other to do something they weren't comfortable with. Never bring assassination into their _private_ life. Never do anything when someone's parent was home.

That last rule was broken quite often. Karma knew his mother was in the house. But her room was on the opposite side of the building, and she was most definitely asleep. All they had to do was keep the volume to a minimum and- Karma cut his own thoughts short. Assuming he would get as far as he would in his occasional dreams was definitely wrong of him. Instead, he directed his attention back to the hands on his collarbone, and the smaller figure laying on the bed beneath him. His eyes were adjusting well enough to see only outlines. He could see the separation between Nagisa's hair and the wrinkles in the pillowcase, the difference between where his bangs stopped and eyes started. He just wished he could see more of Nagisa's expression. Was he blushing? Was he still half asleep? Not being able to tell made Karma rather upset. Maybe it was twisted logic, but Karma figured that if he couldn't rely on visual cues, then vocal ones would have to do.

"How are you feeling?" Karma's voice was soft in Nagisa's ears. His lips played with his lover's ear, nipping at the lobe every so slightly.

Nagisa couldn't help but laugh at how playful Karma was being considering they had only woken up moments ago. "What do you mean by that?"

"Are you tired?" A kiss was planted behind Nagisa's ear. "Are you hot or cold? Maybe dizzy?" Karma began to trail kisses down Nagisa's neck. The corners of his mouth curled when Nagisa tilted his head to the side to give better access to the space. "Or are you annoyed with me?"

"I'm always annoyed with you." The sarcasm in Nagisa's voice was almost lost in the way his breathing began to change. Hands that had been still on the mattress now came up rested lightly on the back of Karma's shoulders. Each time Karma would bite at the skin, even just slightly, the pressure of those fingers would increase along with the volume of Nagisa's voice. It wasn't until Nagisa let out a particularly loud moan that the hands were removed, and became clamped over the smaller boy's mouth. Karma removed himself from his boyfriend's neck at the same time. Even though he couldn't see it, he placed his fingers over the spot he had just bitten down on. It was just above the collarbone. Karma wasn't sure if it would leave a mark or not, but if it did, it was probably low enough to keep it covered with a shirt.

"Sorry." Karma apologized. He kissed the spot he had just bitten, trying to be gentle again.

"You started getting excited, didn't you?" Nagisa said, lifting his hands away from his mouth slowly.

"You know I can't help myself when it comes to you."

"And you know I'll stop you when I get uncomfortable."

The words sent a rush through Karma's body. Nagisa was giving him very clear permission to continue. "Are you getting a little excited too?" When Nagisa didn't respond, Karma knew he was right. He still had to make sure before he did anything though. His relationship with Nagisa was very delicate, being both best friends, significant others, and assassination partners. He didn't want to mess anything up. "Nagisa," Karma's voice came out low. "How far am I allowed to go?"

The silence continued. Neither moved until Nagisa began to shift underneath Karma. The redhead was slowly forced to sit up to make room for his boyfriend who pushed himself up off of his back. Once both were sitting up, there was another brief pause before a hand gripped onto the back of Karma's neck, then pulled him into a kiss. Karma let Nagisa take the lead for a while, relishing in the teeth that scraped his bottom lip and mouth that fit so well against his own. He reached for Nagisa's hips, gripping them with both hands and pulling his partner's body closer. As the kiss transitioned to an open mouth kiss, and tongues met, Karma began to take control little by little. His fingers pushed themselves under Nagisa's shirt, feeling the soft skin that rarely ever saw the light of day. Karma gripped the other boy's hips hard, secretly wanting his fingertips to leave bruises but not wanting to hurt his lover. Instead he began to pull at the fabric of Nagisa's shirt. The hem was lifted higher with each second. There was a brief moment where Nagisa tore away from their ongoing kiss. The bluenette's hands pulled off the shirt with haste, then reached back to grab hold of Karma once more. At this time, Karma could feel the pulling at his hair each time teeth brushed up against Nagisa's tongue. The older of the two had to suppress his own groans of appreciation for each movement that Nagisa was making. It was past the middle of the night, Karma's mother was asleep elsewhere in the house, and everything just felt so right.

It wasn't long before oxygen was the only reason the two boys created space between one another. Even still, said space was very limited. Nagisa leaned forward and rested his forehead on Karma's shoulder, letting the later press his chin into the top of Nagisa's head. "If it's you," Nagisa began. It was funny how shy his voice could sound after having been so naughty just moments before. "If it's Karma, I'd go all the way. I might be nervous, and I'm not sure if it'll go well, but I trust you."

Karma was thankful for the darkness in the room. While eyes had adjusted to shapes, there was still no way for Nagisa to see just how red his face was. That was where his body betrayed him though. Karma was almost certain that Nagisa knew Karma's pajama pants were starting to feel a little tight. Almost as if on queue, Nagisa started to bring up Karma's current predicament.

"You're getting hard, aren't you?"

"Wow Nagisa." Karma teased. "Way to ruin the moment."

"I think _it _pressed up against my thigh like that is more 'ruining the moment' than anything I could say." Nagisa spoke despite Karma's hands beginning to wander. With both of them shirtless, there was a lot of skin to be felt. Karma took full advantage of this. His hands ran up Nagisa's sides, ghosting over the boy's chest and finding a place at his shoulders. They massaged his shoulders, encouraging him to relax, before trailing back down to his chest. Karma's thumbs landed on Nagisa's nipples, pressing lightly on them simultaneously, while Karma looked towards his lover's reactions. When he found that he wasn't getting much of one yet, he let his left hand fall to Nagisa's waist, and slide to the boy's lower back, before pulling him closer.

Nagisa was letting Karma move him however he wanted. The blue haired teen kneeled over the other's lap, one closed fist rested on top of Karma's shoulder, while the other was in front of his own mouth. Karma could feel the way Nagisa's body moved each time he rolled his thumb over his chest. Thighs would press tighter around Karma's legs, and there was an adorable little wiggle that Nagisa would do; it was something that he actually did quite often, and Karma thought it was the cutest thing. With a smile on his face, Karma let his hand that was on Nagisa's lower back, come up to press between his shoulder blades, then pull the body closer to him all together. Karma's mouth quickly latched onto Nagisa's chest, eliciting a gasp in response. Karma's tongue flicked over the bud on Nagisa's chest, running circles around it, before becoming teeth which bit into the skin..

"Ouch." Nagisa winced at the teeth, but it quickly turned into a small giggle when he saw Karma kiss the spot he had bitten as an act of apology.

The hand that had been tweaking Nagisa's other nipple started falling down Nagisa's body. Fingers massaged the skin above the elastic of the borrowed pajama pants, making its way forward until finger tips were rested on Nagisa's stomach. Karma separated his mouth from his boyfriend's chest. He looked at him with a smile, not completely sure if he could see it, before pushing against Nagisa's stomach, using the other hand on the boy's back to guide him into lying down on the bed.

"K-Karma." Nagisa's voice was breathy as he spoke. "Could you…"

"What is it?" Karma leaned over Nagisa's body, both of his hands running up and down the other teen's torso.

"I want to see your face. Could you turn a light on?"

A laugh escaped Karma's lips. "Give me a second." The boy's bodies separated. The bed could be felt moving when Karma got off of it, and walked somewhere into the darkness of the room. There was the sound of some fumbling, and something small knocking over, before a light turned on with a click. There was a period of time where both boy's couldn't dare to open their eyes, until they were able to slowly adjust to the presence of light in the room. It was a small desk lamp, nothing so bright that it lit up the whole room, but it cast a warm glow far enough to reach the bed.

When Karma sat back down on top of the bed, he could finally see the payoff from his previous work. Nagisa's chest was a mess. It was completely lined in teeth marks and bruises, particularly around the collar bone. Some were small little flecks that could be gone by morning, but there were others, like one on the left side of Nagisa's chest, about an inch above the nipple, that would easily be a problem for a few days, maybe even a full week. Karma decided not to mention any of it for now. It wasn't just that he didn't want to ruin the moment. It was more so that he wanted to save the apologies for after he knew he was done. Other than the marks, Karma brought his attention to how quickly Nagisa's chest rose and fell, how locks of light blue hair had begun slipping out of the pigtails Nagisa had forgotten to take out before bed, but more importantly, the tent that had appeared behind the clothes Nagisa still had on.

"You look even better with the lights on." Karma's playful grin reappeared on his face. He shifted his body and positioned himself so that he leaned over his boyfriend's body, with his hands on either side of Nagisa's head, and one leg in between Nagisa's.

"Shut up." Nagisa lifted his arms and pull Karma's head down towards him, he leaned his own body up just slightly. Instead of being on the receiving end of a kiss, like Karma had thought, he felt small lips latch onto the side of his neck. He bit his own lip as he felt Nagisa scrape teeth over the skin of his neck, right over his pulse point. Nagisa eventually relented, removing his mouth and taking a moment to admire his work. "That's payback for earlier."

"Oh really now?" It didn't take Karma long to figure out what his lover meant. Judging by location, Nagisa had taken extra care to make sure that whatever was left over the upcoming morning would be easily visible by all of their classmates. It was a bold move on Nagisa's part, seeing as it meant Karma would have the chance to rave about their relationship if anyone asked where it came from. But right now Karma didn't need to think about the rest of his classmates, not when the most important one was laying on his bed beneath him.

Karma moved his knee which was in between Nagisa legs up, until it just barely made contact. Lightly, and slowly, he ground it against Nagisa's crotch. The other teen let out a groan at the friction. Hands met the backs of Karma's shoulders, pulling their chests together as Karma ground particularly hard. "Let me take care of _that_ for you." His eyes flickered down to that space between Nagisa's legs. With a smirk on his face, Karma slithered down his lover's body, kissing over every mark he had made previously, leading down to Nagisa's lower abdomen. A shiver filled Nagisa's whole body, quite visibly, as Karma's breath fanned out over his stomach. Teeth scratched at the skin directly above the waistband of the pajama pants Nagisa was borrowing for the night.

"K-Karma." Nagisa's voice caught in his throat. The boy managed to push himself up so he was just able to see the grin on his boyfriend's face and the dastardly tongue that traced out his hip bones.

The other male hummed when his name reached his ears. His hands gripped the fabric of the pants Nagisa wore, and pulled them as far down as he could in one go. He held the article of clothing still as Nagisa pulled his legs the rest of the way out. The moment the pants were dropped, their existence was forgotten. Karma's mouth fell right back into place at the waistband of the only article of clothing left on the body beneath him. As slowly as his own patience could manage, Karma began to pull the undergarments down, until he saw the light blue whiskers of Nagisa's pubic hair poke out the top of the fabric. Karma always found it funny how well groomed Nagisa was.

A hand ran through Karma's hair, encouraging the currently dominating member of the pair to continue. That was all Karma needed to completely discard all fabric from his lover's body. As quickly as the underwear was removed, Karma's mouth met the base of Nagisa's hardened member, and a clear gasp came from Nagisa. Anyone else would have seen little devil horns appear atop Karma's head. A tongue traced up a vein and flattened at the head, allowing Karma to wrap his whole mouth around the top of Nagisa's penis. Two hands pulled at his hair as Karma began to bob his head down. Karma's own hands gripped at Nagisa's hips, keeping the other teen from bucking up in an attempt to get more feeling.

"O-oh." Nagisa's moans were becoming louder and more frequent. Normally Karma would have taken his sweet time, relishing in the sounds that filled his ears and the taste of precum as he teased his boyfriend more. But this time he didn't want to risk waking up his mother, so he increased the pace of his ministrations. "Wait-!" Before Nagisa could finish a sentence, he came into Karma's mouth. The redhead in question sat up, looking into Nagisa's eyes, and making an obvious point of swallowing everything in his mouth before swiping his thumb across the corner of his mouth. When he was finished, he leaned up, planting a soft kiss against the other male's temple.

"You did good." Karma smiled.

"Back at you? I don't know…." The blush on Nagisa's face was beyond adorable. It creeped from his cheeks to his neck and torso. It even made his ears bright red, a nice contrast to the sweaty and frazzled blue locks. Nagisa covered his face with his hands, only to have Karma pull them away. Their foreheads pressed together, and golden eyes stared into glossy-blue.

"What do you want to do now Nagisa?" Karma asked. It was clear as day to both boys that the question was just a formality at this point. Karma knew his limits very well, and he was just about reaching them. Still, he wanted to be polite. He remembered Koro-sensei stuttering through a Health and Phys. Ed class on safe and consensual sex. It made him laugh a bit, which looked like it brought an interest to Nagisa's eyes. In order to keep whatever mood had been set, Karma kissed Nagisa's lips once more. He felt their shared smile.

"Alright." Nagisa said, taking the initiative to break the kiss. "If you'll promise to be gentle and take it slow… Then I want to…"

The grin that appeared on Karma's face was unmatched. The redhead ground their hips together once more, making sure that Nagisa felt the "appreciation" Karma had for him right now. "I love you, you know that?"

Nagisa almost looked shocked at the confession, but his face quickly softened.. "Of course I know that. You know I love you too."

"Yup." Karma kissed his cheek. "I know."

With that, Karma pushed himself up off the bed, crouching to the floor and reaching an arm under his bed. Nagisa sat up, watching curiously as his boyfriend pulled out a cardboard box and put it on the nightstand. "Condoms and lube and stuff." Karma said. His face began to match his hair when he pulled out a bottle of lube and a few silver packets. "I don't want my mom finding it so…"

"When did you get those?" Nagisa tried to act calm about it.

"I got a bunch as a joke just to see how the this new cashier girl at the convenience store would react. But also just in case. I didn't want something like this to happen, and then not have anything."

There was a moment of silence before Nagisa decided to reply. "Normally I would be a little weirded out, but I guess I'm not exactly in the position to do that right now."

"Speaking of that, what position do you want to be in?"

Nagisa's face turned bright red. It looked as though steam would be coming off the top of his head. He then covered his face with this hands.

"What?" Karma sat down next to his boyfriend. He ran his fingers through Nagisa's hair. "Sorry. I thought that would be a smooth transition."

"It's embarrassing." Nagisa muttered. The bluenette looked up at the other male, then leaned forward for a kiss that was very quickly given to him. "I don't really know how to do this, but I trust you. Is it ok if I just follow your lead?"

Hearing Nagisa say those words sent Karma back-flipping over the moon. "Of course it's ok. Just make sure to tell me if you want me to change what I'm doing." The redhead once again kissed his boyfriend's neck, only barely remembering to lower himself so that he was aimed closer to where clothes could hide any hickies. As he did, Karma crouched over on his knees, reaching down to his own sides to pull his pajama pants down. There was a little bit of adjusting, and help from Nagisa, before they were removed completely, boxers and all, leaving Karma in all his naked glory. He was most certainly erect.

Nagisa subconsciously reached a hand forward, grasping his boyfriend's erection. The red head's body reacted instantly to the touch. Nagisa only spent a moment on the hand job, before Karma pulled himself away once more. Blue eyes watched as the dominant teen opened up one of the foil packets, pulling out the condom, and rolled it onto his penis. Karma then pushed a hand lightly at Nagisa's chest, forcing the smaller boy to lay down.

"Just relax." The deep voice was certainly calming. Nagisa didn't know what else to do, so he just gripped the sheets beneath him.

One finger, completely covered in lubricant, poked at the entrance to Nagisa's hole. It pushed inside of the boy with relative ease, but the teen still squirmed at the unusual feeling.

"Is that ok?" Karma asked, looking down at the scrunched up eyebrows on his lover's face.

"Just feels funny." Nagisa shifted his hips so that he was at a less awkward angle. "But it's not bad."

"I'm going to add another in then." The second finger caused Nagisa to stretch in a way he never had before. There was a lot of pressure as it pushed in. Seeing the discomfort on the other's face, Karma leaned forward to give distracting kisses along Nagisa's jawline. Once both fingers were sheathed within the teen, Karma began to slowly move them together, carefully stretching his lover out.

"Mmm." A cross between a groan and a hum left Nagisa's lips. At this point, it was still hard to tell whether or not he liked the feeling. It didn't hurt, but it was so completely foreign. If the way his muscles clenched together was any indication, Nagisa's own body wasn't too sure how it felt about the objects currently within him.

"How's that?" Karma licked behind Nagisa's ear, and nibbled at it's lobe. He curled his fingers upward, and immediately his ears were met with a quiet response. A grin appeared on Karma's face as he began to massage the area his finger tips had touched. Nagisa's breathing picked up pace. It increasingly became pants. One of the bluenette's hands left the bed sheet in favor of gripping the back of Karma's head, tangling in red strands, and pulling lips towards his own. As much as Karma loved the addicting feeling of kissing Nagisa, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to maneuver his hands when soft moans were vibrating against his lips.

"Nagisa." He said as he pulled his fingers out from within the boy's hole. "I need you to trust me with this. It'll make you feel really good."

Nagisa looked up with blue eyes and pink cheeks. "I already told you. I trust you more than anyone."

Those words were all Karma needed to grab the smaller male by the hips, and force the body to roll so that Nagisa was laying on his stomach. Karma then gripped Nagisa's hips and lifted them upwards, so that he was on all fours, and his bum was nicely elevated.

"H-huh? Wh-what?" Nagisa didn't have time to voice his opinion on the change of position before those previous two digits were once again playing with his entrance. However, instead of pressing inside completely, they only worked to stretch out the opening. "Ka-Karm-anh."

The diameter of Kamra's erection was much larger than that of two fingers. Nagisa learned that the moment he felt his lover press it passed his entrance so that just the head of the length was within him. Sultry lips kissed the back of his neck, and spine, whispering words of praise and confidence as the smaller teen adjusted to the feeling.

"Are you ok?" Karma asked.

"I…." Nagisa pushed himself up slightly with his forearms. "I don't know. It hurts a little."

"Let's try to distract you then." One of Karma's hands wrapped around the small waist beneath him, taking hold of Nagisa's length. The red head pushed his own erection in further in time with the gasps that left Nagisa's lips from the movement of that hand. Karma himself had to bite his lower lip to suppress a groan when he was finally fully within Nagisa. "Wow" was the only word he let slip.

Rather than moving right away, as tempting as that was, Karma tried his best to make sure his boyfriend was as comfortable as possible. He had no idea what it was like to be penetrated from behind, but he couldn't imagine it being the best feeling right off the bat. So he continued to pump the bluenette's cock with one hand, while teeth bit on that spot behind Nagisa's ear that he knew was well loved. "You're very tight Nagisa. Just relax. I won't move until you're ready."

"Tha-an-" Nagisa's words were lost in the combination of pleasured and pained groans. The feelings behind his ears and on his front were clearly doing well to distract from any discomforts while he adjusted to the size of Karma. "You can… You…" Nagisa had to reach down to still Kamra's hand. "I can't think straight with that right now."

There was a chuckled from behind him as Karma pushed his hips forwards just a little. "I don't exactly what you thinking straight." He removed his hands completely though, and straightened his back as he kneeled behind the other boy. Hands held Nagisa's hips, pulling them closer together, only to apply a little more pressure. Karma was met with Nagisa bucking just slightly at the feeling.

"G-go." Nagisa whispered. It was barely audible, but it was all Karma needed to begin slowly moving himself in and out of his boyfriend's hole. He groaned at the feeling of the warm walls covering his length completely, clenching and squeezing in ways no hand, or mouth, ever could. Everytime he pressed himself in completely, Nagisa's hips would jolt back and press against him farther. Eventually the two created a nice, even rhythm, slowly picking up pace.

Breaths became moans, and Nagisa's knuckles began to turn white from gripping the bed sheets. His back arched downward, creating a whole new angle. Suddenly, Nagisa's eyes were wide, and a loud moan spilled passed open lips before he was able to slam a hand over his mouth.

"Did that feel good?" There was a clear smirk on Karma's face, despite the way his face was otherwise twisted in concentration. He rolled his hips, aiming for the spot within Nagisa that e had just hit. Again, he was rewarded with an ecstasy-laced voice. "I love that sound, but you're going to have to try and stay quiet Nagisa."

Nagisa only nodded before burying his face into the mattress. His teeth bit into the bed sheet, forcing his jaw shut in an attempt to stop the pleasured sounds in his throat. While his moans were muffled, they did not stop. They couldn't stop; not with the way Karma's length rubbed against his insides, or the jolt of pleasure that launched even higher up his spine every time Karma hit that one spot. Nagisa's own hips were pushing back, meeting every thrust with equal intensity. Between each thrust, Nagisa could hear that velvety voice calling his own name into his ear, as though it were a prayer. The stimulation was overwhelming.

It became clear to both that neither was going to last much longer the second Nagisa's arms gave way. The smaller male's torso pressed completely into the bed, while Karma held his hips up. Breathing was sporadic. Karma reached round his partner to once more hold the other's member, instantly gaining a gasp, that likely would have been a cry had neither boy been conscious of their volume. Rather than pumping the cock in time with his thrusts, Karma rolled his thumb over the head, purposely teasing in every way he knew to drive his boyfriend over the edge.

"Kar- Karma." Nagisa whispered. "Karm-oh god. Karma, I'm so, I'm so-"

The redhead concentrated on hitting deeper, and harder. His fingers of one hard squeezed onto Nagisa's hip bone until small bruises would be left in their place. With one last thrust, Nagisa's body tightened before he came hard on the sheets beneath him. The sound that left his mouth was indescribable, and both could only hope that no one else in the house was awake to hear it.

"Nagisa. Fuck, you-" The feeling of ass cheeks clenching around him drew Karma over the edge as well. He hunched over, resting his body on top of Nagisa's, as he spent himself.

The pair rolled onto their sides, breath heavy. Karma wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing along sweaty shoulders and neck, and over to place a deep kiss into Nagisa's lips. "You are absolutely perfect."

The blue haired boy winced as he rolled over in Karma's embrace. "That was… You were…"

"Amazing?" Karma finished Nagisa's sentence for him. The usual cocky grin on his lips, while his eyes shined with adoration for the one beside him. He swept a lock os blue hair out of Nagisa's face. "I love you, you know that right?"

Blue eyes were able to meet golden ones easily. "Of course I know that." Nagisa kissed the corner of Karma's mouth. "I love you too."

The two shared one more kiss before Karma rolled himself off the bed. He disposed of the used condom in the trash, before grabbing a towel from the laundry and using it to wipe the sheets, and their bodies, clean. "Do you want clean pajamas to wear?" He asked over his shoulder as he shoved his legs back into a pair of underwear, not too keen on being naked much longer.

"Mmm." Nagisa was barely able to reply. He was already half asleep again. So, Karma helped him slide into a pair of clean boxers and a t shirt, before clicking off the desk light and finding his way back to the bed. The two were asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow again.

* * *

Nagisa was miserable. All he was doing was sit at his desk, but he barely even wanted to be doing that. His hips were beyond sore. They were quite literally bruised, something he noticed as he was changing into his school uniform that morning. His entire body was covered in bruises actually, and he could only hope that none of his classmates wouldn't notice the extent of the damage.

It was only the morning, classes hadn't even started yet, and he was already dreading gym. An assassination classroom was the worst possible place to be with the condition his body was currently in. Karma leaned against the desk next to him, and the two chatted, as though nothing had happened. As though nothing more than friendship had ever been between them, and they hadn't just had sex the night before, and there most definitely weren't very large hickies right above Karma's shirt collar. Both could tell the second one of their classmates said "good morning" if they noticed or not. If they didn't, they would be the same as always. If they did, however, their face would flush, and you could almost see the gears turning in the back of their head, trying to figure out the origin story of the large purple marks. At this point, the only thing that worried Nagisa more than those marks, was the large, shit-eating grin that had been plastered to Karma's face since they woke up that morning. Nagisa didn't know what his boyfriend had planned, and he wasn't too certain he wanted to find out.


End file.
